The Cream in my Coffee
by crazy madness
Summary: Orihime's sensual feelings for Ulquiorra are undeniable, and his compassion for her shows when he takes a stand on her behalf.
1. Love and Betrayl

Orihime heard a knock on her cell door. She immediately sprang up, expecting to see her favorite ivory skinned espada behind the door. As it slowly slid open, she could feel the inside of her vagina heating up in anticipation

She could make out the body of a man silhouetted in the bright light emanating from outside of her cell. The dark figure walked through the door.

Orihime felt a reiatsu hit her like a ton of bricks. She feel to her knees and could only lift her head high enough to see a pair of legs topped with a red sash.

"No, don't try to lift yourself any higher..." the man said softly, "...your head is right where it should be." She could hear disinterested laughter.

Orihime's eyes widened as a penis emerged from the center of the pants and forced its way into her mouth. She gagged for a moment from the sheer size of it. Orihime tried to pull herself back, but she felt a hand grab the back of her head and force her further forward.

The voice spoke again "Try that again, and this," she could see a hand gesturing towards the penis that was now at least nine inches down her throat "will find its way into another hole in you." She heard the disinterested laugh again.

Orihime gagged again as the body lurched forward. She felt something warm drip onto the top of her head. The immense Reiatsu subsided, so she was now able to lift her head. Orihime now heard a cold, emotionless voice, and her vagina burned with passion at the sound.

"Do not touch Orihime..." The voice, as distant as it was, had almost a caring quality to it.

The figure in front of Orihime pulled back. Orihime fell to the ground and gasped for air, her mouth pleasantly empty. She felt the area of her pants between her legs beginning to be slightly damp, her excitement from hearing the second voice was becoming harder and harder to contain. But Orihime didn't look up, afraid of what she might see.

The first figure turned now to face the new one. "You... Betray me?"

With a sickening slicing sound, the second figure pulled his sword across the first figure's neck "Yes..."

Orihime felt soaked now, she wanted nothing more than to tear off the second figure's clothes and shove his penis deep inside her. She could feel herself dripping.

* * *

Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow, shock actually managed to surface on his normally emotionless face. Grimmjow shrugged and said "See, that's what will happen if you keep watching after Orihime!" Aizen shook his head at both of them.

**THE END**


	2. Mutiny from Behind

A few people seemed to enjoy the first chapter... so here's more crack storytelling from the depths of my sick and twisted imagination.

**warning: contains yaio**

* * *

The teal haired man sunk his teeth into flawless porcelain skin hard enough to draw blood. He licked it off the other man's collarbone while still suckling on the skin, the taste of iron filling his mouth. This elicited a gasp from the ivory skinned Espada. His normally emotionless face was twisted with pleasure.

Ulquiorra overpowered Grimmjow, pinning his arms behind his head. The Espada on the bottom sneered, muscles flexing and twitching as he attempted to break free.

"You bastard," he grimaced whilst trying to suppress a moan. The warm, toned body above him was grinding down on Grimmjow's hips. Their lips crashed together again, tongues swirling viciously in a battle for dominance.

Their bodies entwined together and rolled around on the soft white duvet cover. Black painted fingernails tore at the sash topping his sworn enemy's white pants, ripping away Grimmjow's boxers with it. Leaning against as much of Ulquiorra's hot, sweaty skin as he could, the teal haired Espada pressed his fragment of mask against the raven haired man's neck hard enough to hurt. He couldn't refrain from moaning as five slender fingers wrapped around his throbbing member, carelessly stroking at a rapid pace. Grimmjow felt Ulquiorra's own hard on pressing up against the apex of his thigh.

Within a matter of minutes, Ulquiorra had Grimmjow on his knees, head pressed up against the wall, fucking him senselessly from behind. With each deep thrust he quickened the pace, face still contorted with pleasure, viridian eyes squeezed shut. Grimmjow cursed under his breath, swearing at Ulquiorra for being the stronger man, swearing at himself for loving his subordination so fucking much.

Black fingernails dug into the sweat soaked skin of Grimmjow's thighs to keep his iron grip on the man. La sexta Espada bit down on his lower lip so hard he feared it may split. But he wouldn't cry out in ecstasy, because he never liked to let Ulquiorra know just how fucking much he was enjoying himself.

The gasps, moans and cries of pleasure were muffled enough that passerbys of the Espada bedroom corridor would write it off as a heavy sleeper. The only one in the castle who was curious enough to investigate and lucky enough to catch the men on a day when they were too hasty and sexually enthralled to lock the door was Orihime Inoue. The look of shock on her face when she stumbled into the bedroom and witnessed the two men tangled up in the white cotton sheets was immeasurably amusing to both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.

"Princess, how nice of you to join us," drawled Grimmjow, as casually as one could with another man's penis deep inside of him.

Orihime's grey eyes were wide with shock as she shifted her glance between the two men. She studied Ulquiorra's facial expression, there was a slight smirk on his lips.

Somehow the two men coaxed Orihime into the room before the shock caught up with her and she bolted. They shut the door, double-locking it.

* * *

next chapter we'll be back to more with Hime :)


End file.
